


Selective Listening

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashildr never listens to Clara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selective Listening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shopfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/gifts).



“You know Ashildr--”

“--Me.” She corrected.

Clara rolled her eyes. “Fine, Me I think it’s best we don’t do this against the control panel of the TARDIS. Last time that happened we ended up crashing in on Attila the Hun.”

“He was positively pissed at us. I don’t think that man could’ve gotten any redder in the face.”

“My point is we should avoid--” Clara’s words were cut off again when Ashildr bit down on that certain spot on her neck.

This was the one sure way to get Clara to forget about the reasons why they shouldn’t and the reasons why they should.


End file.
